The present invention relates to bathroom fixtures and the massotherapy as well as beauty parlour treatments. The same Applicant of the present invention made known fixtures which are an evolution of the traditional fixed shower facilities as they permit a water massage, i.e. relaxing massage and body washing, also of those parts that cannot be easily reached such as back.
It is known from CH-A-0328897, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,469, 4,432,355, DE-A-3827286, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,385,532, 5,065,463 and DE-U-9402435, water-driven fixtures provided with massaging rotatable accessories with a handle in the shape of a telephone, having a water supply duct for supplying the rotatable accessories themselves. Said documents disclose also means for the quick-coupling and for the quick-release of said accessories.
A disadvantage of these prior art devices is that none of them disclose a device provided with two rotatable accessories that can be used simultaneously in order to give the user a better massaging and/or washing action on his body.
A further drawback of the prior art, consists in that it is not possible to replace one of the rotatable devices without stopping the other one or without closing the water supply of both the rotatable devices.
A first object of the invention is to provide a water massage fixture of the above-mentioned type which can be installed in place of a conventional rose or perforated shower head.
A second object of the invention is to provide a rose or perforated shower head provided with a water massage fixture that makes only use of hydraulic and not electric means for the massage.
A third object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of said prior art providing a shower handle in the form of a xe2x80x9ctelephonexe2x80x9d including one or more spouts and one or more sponges, rolls or any interchangeable water-driven massaging means which can be seized by the user and/or hung on the wall or the bathtub.